Cherry Pie
by JasperWhitlockHale1863
Summary: After Beautiful Redemption. Ridley is annoyed because of Savannah's constant flirting with Link. What will Link do to show the he only loves Ridley?


**Author's Note: Takes place after Beautiful Redemption. Amma is still going to be alive, I need her. If you don't like it, pretend it says someone else. Also, I'm putting this on Fanfiction, Quotev, and Tumblr, so if you see this more than one place it's not stolen.**

Ridley Duchannes sits on her bed, applying purple nail polish, half listening to the television playing in the background.

She hears a knock on the door. "Go away, Reece," she calls. Her older sister has been pestering her all day.

"It's Link," the voice says.

Ridley sighs, contemplating whether or not she wants to see him. "Come in," she finally decides.

Link walks in, looking around the room, seemingly trying to find a place to sit. It makes sense; Ridley's room is a mess. The pink desk chair is covered in magazines, candy wrappers, and an old apple core. Her other chair is adorned with masses of pink, purple, and black clothes, ones that will probably never get put away. Ridley realizes his problem, and moves over on her hot pink bed, shoving a pile of catalogues onto the floor. The Incubus sits down, neither of the saying anything, until Ridley breaks the silence.

"Well, are you just gonna sit there and look pretty, or do you have something to tell me?" She says the first part like she's annoyed with him, but in reality, she'd be completely fine with them sitting there, staring at each other all day.

"I...I just wanted to see you," Link stutters.

Ridley wanted to see Link too, though she would never say it out loud. But it was true; Ridley had been in her room for three days, only leaving for food, and one time to help little Ryan. But there was reason for her madness.

"_So, movies on Friday?" Savannah Snow asks, wrapping her arms around Link._

"_Like I said, I'll have to check my schedule," Link replies, trying to shrug her off. Savannah only holds on tighter._

"_Come on, Savannah!" Emily calls, hanging out the front of her car. "We're not waiting for you any longer!"_

"_Go on without me!" Savannah yells back. "I've got other plans." Savannah winks at Link, rubbing her hands down his chest._

"_No, I…" Link starts._

"_What's that you little whore?" Say a voice from behind. Ridley._

"_Link and I have other plans," the cheerleader says, winking._

"_No we…" Link tries again._

"_Looks like you'll need to find a new boyfriend. I'm sure it won't be that hard." Savannah stares pointedly at Ridley's low-cut shirt._

_Ridley is on the verge of tears. She turns around, starting in a fast walk, and eventually speeding into a fast jog. If you listened closely, you could hear the Siren's tears._

"_Rid, wait!" Link calls, starting to run after her._

"_She's gone," Savannah says, pulling on his shirt. "But it's okay. You have me now."_

"_Get away from me." Link growls, and continues to run after Ridley. "Rid!"_

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I tried to get away from Savannah!" Link cries.

Ridley glares. He could've tried harder.

"You're a quarter-Incubus!" Ridley exclaims. "How could you not get away from a puny _Mortal_?"

"I'm s…sorry. I was distracted!"

Not helping your case, Hot Rod.

"By what? Her low cut t-shirt? Her tiny skirt? Her long, flowing hair?" Ridley pulls her orange and strawberry gum out of her mouth, and shoves it in Link's hair. Sure, it's immature. Ridley doesn't care.

As Link tries to pull the gum out of his hair he says, "No! Not at all! Nothing about Savannah. But I…I can't tell you."

What? He got some whore pregnant?

"Then why did you even come here? Get out!" Ridley pushes him off the bed.

"No…no. Rid, I can't tell you. It's not something I can _tell_."

Ridley stares at him. Distracted, she thinks that he got someone pregnant. What she fails to realize, is most of the girls in Gatlin are human, he'd kill them if he tried.

"Just please, please come with me," Link begs.

Ridley sighs. She looks like crap, but decides to go with him. She wordlessly gets up, and follows him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Ridley asks, as they climb into the Beater.

"You'll see," Link says, starting up the car, and blasting one of his band's new songs.

The two sit in silence for about five minutes, until Link says, "So how've you been?"

"Betrayed." Ridley says, staring straight out the front window.

Neither of them says anything after that. Ridley keeps staring out the window, still angry. Link keeps driving, worried that she'll never love him again.

The pair arrives at Link house. The Incubus starts to get up, but Ridley stays in the car, still as a statue.

"Um, Rid? We're here," Link says.

Ridley stares at him for a moment, and wordlessly gets out of the car. The two walk into the Lincoln house, the lights are slightly dimmed, a few miscellaneous candles scattered on the table. A fancy – or as fancy as a teenage boy could make – dinner was set out. Chicken with cranberries on the side, a leafy salad with multiple dressings, a freshly baked loaf of bread, and a cherry pie, freshly out of the oven. Ridley is stunned. Link looks at her, "You don't like it?"

"N…no, but…you made this for m…me?" Ridley says, shocked. No one had ever done anything like this for her before.

"Well, I had a little help from Amma," replies Link, starting to smile now.

"Did she know I was gonna be here… She doesn't like me very much," Ridley says, a little softer than normal.

"Don't worry Babe, with my Linkubus charms, she couldn't resist helping," Link laughs.

And Ridley laughs too, not even scolding him for calling her Babe.

"Well then, let's not let this food go to waste."

Link pulls out Ridley chair, and she smiles at him, sitting down. She decides tonight she won't yell at him for being a gentleman – she's never liked that.

As Ridley starts to dish up her food, Link abruptly stands up. "I'll be right back!" He calls, already halfway up the stairs.

Ridley continues dishing up her food, wondering how this night could be more perfect.

Link runs back down the stairs, two at a time. "Got it!" He enters the room wearing a 30's style hat.

Ridley laughs, as Link makes a show of walking over to his chair like he was in a silent movie.

"Now we can start," he smiles.

The pair sits at the table, Ridley eating, both smiling, talking about things that may seem meaningless to an observer, but would become treasured memories for both the Siren and the Incubus.

After Ridley finishes the main course Link stands up to cut the pie. "Cherry?" He asks, holding up one he pulled out of the pie.

Ridley smiles," Sure." She reaches for it, but Link pops it in his mouth, cringing at the taste. "You'll have to come get it."

Link races outside, climbing up a tree in the yard. Ridley runs after him, following him up the tree. She's been wearing the same clothes for two days, she doesn't care.

"I believe you owe me a cherry," Ridley says, leaning in to kiss him.

"Wesley Jefferson Lincoln!"

Mrs. Lincoln was home.


End file.
